Magic Mishaps
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Based on 4x07-When she runs off in the aftermath of the Snow Queen's escape Emma contemplates her own mortality, her past and wonders if she wants to live, David is forced to track her down and convince her that she is loved-Daddy Charming oneshot-possible trigger warnings and Emma angst. Sucky title but please read and review


**Hi Everyone-This Is another Once Upon A Time Fanfic I wrote after 4x07-i love Daddy Charming and this episode just screamed Emma angst so here it is. **

**I have never really written Emma and David so if there are any inconsistences then I apologise**

**Please tell me what you think I have a couple of multi-chapter stories coming up and maybe another two oneshots so please let me know if there is anything (see other fic's please for Once Upon A Time-Next Generation characters-The Act of Undying Love has complete list) that you would like to write I am open to any suggestions. **

**The Pairings I am open for are as follows. **

**.Captain Swan**

**.Snowing-Snow and Charming**

**.Rumbelle**

**.Outlaw Queen **

**.Frankenwolf**

**.Red Knave **

**.Elsa/Anyone Really**

**if anyone has any questions or requests please ask-and fair warnings this may have slight trigger warnings, and it may not be cannon compliant with the episode so be warned.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And as always please leave a review**

* * *

><p><span>Magic Mishaps-<span>

Based on 4x07-When she runs off her past and the aftereffects of the Snow Queen's words forces Emma to contemplate her own mortality, whether or not she wants to live, and if she has ever really been loved by anyone-David is forced to track her, talk her down and convince her that she is loved-Daddy Charming and slight triggers and mentions of suicide.

* * *

><p>Emma moves blindly to the car her heart thumping ignoring the shouts of her family. There scared of you, she thinks as she turns the car around her hands shaking so much she can barely control the steering. They fear you.<p>

Holy shit the Snow Queen was right. She is a complete monster-everything she feared and thought and said about Regina and Gold is directed at her now.

Only she never got her happy ending-and she never will.

She has to pull over at the town border her hands are shaking and her eyes are filling with tears and she knows that everyone will be looking for her.

Or hunting for her.

She dumps the car at the border and sets off on foot into the forest her phone in the car and her keys and her hand on her gun. Emma runs, she's always been good at running, and when she wants to become a ghost she can.

The rain comes down heavily and the night falls and as Emma looks around realising that she's been walking for so long that she's completely lost and alone. She doesn't even have Neal.

Oh god _Neal. _The man that Emma loves, the man that Emma will always love, the father of Henry, the only man that could ever save her from herself.

And that's when Emma breaks.

She falls to the floor the rain causing down her face and cries like she has never cried before. The last time she had ever cried like this was when Neal died and even then she realised it was at night so her parents couldn't hear her.

Her _parents. _Were they ever really that, were they ever really considered her parents, and granted it wasn't their fault, or was it? Could they have tried something else? The Snow Queen was right she knew from most of her life choices that there were things she could have done differently but God could there have been a way they could have been together-a family?

A mother and a father who were parents for the first time.

Emma wasn't one of those people that crumpled easily but God did that hurt. Because it was true wasn't it? Of course things with Neal were different because he got to grow up knowing that his parents loved him.

Knowing that he was normal.

Because she wasn't was she? She was the furthest from normal than she had ever been. She was different, the outcast. The fucking saviour.

Had she ever been anything to anyone other than the person they had come running to who would fix all their problems-had she ever meant anything to anyone.

Neal. Killian. Henry. Neal had been the first man to understand her, they had got each other in a way nobody could understand. Killian looked at her like something other than the saviour but she had seen the look in his eyes when she had thrown that lamppost down. Henry. Her son, her boy the last thing she had of the first man she had ever loved. He was Regina's son through and through, and she was just the outsider.

So what was the point? What did she really have to live for, what did she have? Nothing. She had nothing.

And her hand fingered her gun lifting it out of its sheath feeling heavy and cool and perfect in her hand. She stared at it thinking of Graham and Neal and the two people she was longing to say something to.

Just as she was about to lift her gun she started as she heard a voice closer to her, a voice she knew intimately, a voice that sounded nothing short of terrified. "Emma!"

* * *

><p>David Nolan-known as Prince Charming had felt fear many times, but if someone could pinpoint the exact moment he felt a fear so consuming it crippled him it would be this.<p>

Once his shoulder had been cleared, he, and Hook had taken to splitting up to search for Emma, Hook taking the town and the harbour while David took the forest. He had stumbled for nearly an hour in the rain until he had found Emma's car and he was sure he had never been this cold before.

But he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, because this was Emma. This was his baby.

David knew that he had failed drastically as a father when it had come to Emma, he had allowed her to be given away, hadn't fought hard enough for his family, and while a part of him knew that it wasn't his fault another sick part of him kept him up at night with torturous thoughts about what it had been like for his daughter.

The other day when he had got his first real glimpse of Emma as a teenager he had feasted on it hungrily even as the despair on her face had repeatedly punched him in the gut. Then there was the awful, terrible realisation when he realised that the Snow Queen-the enemy had been more of a parent to Emma than either him or Snow.

And what had David done. Left her in the room with that _bitch_ so that she could use every weakness against her and leave her vulnerable and he hadn't realised that Emma needed her dad.

But then he staggered past a clearing his ears catching on sobbing and he moved closer determined to find the source his heart tearing in two as he knew who it would be.

He was proven right when he saw that is was Emma. Her long blonde hair was stuck to her face and she was shivering, her face was the same colour and as blank as canvas and her eyes were locked on something in her lap. And when David looked down he felt his knees nearly give out. In his daughters, his baby girls lap was her gun.

"Emma" he cried surging forwards crying in anguish as she looked up and staggered backwards her jeans caked in mud.

"No" she shouted her hands moving forwards one still tightly gripped on her gun and David fell short where he stood utterly terrified of moving closer even though every cell in his body screamed at him to.

"Hey Emma" he said again lifting his hands up slowly "It's Ok" he spoke soothingly like he would to a startled animal and he winced again as he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes "I promise you Emma's it's all ok-I'm fine" he lifted his shoulder "Not a scratch"

If he had thought that that would calm Emma down then he was completely mistaken. She gave a small gasp that turned into a sob and stared her eyes wide and fearful. "I'm sorry!" she wailed before dropping her gun onto the floor.

David only just got to her before her legs went out. He took her to the floor cradling her against his body before pressing a kiss into the mass of matted blonde hair. "It's ok" he muttered and Emma broke.

She collapsed in tears and it was David could do not to join her because this was his baby and she was sobbing like her heart was broken. Had he really been so bad of a father that he hadn't realised how much pain Emma was really in?

It seemed however that Emma didn't even realise that she was been held, she was sobbing her voice raw when she spoke "Please don't send me away" she sobbed before she took another shuddering gasp and David's already mangled heart shattered into tiny pieces.

"Emma" he tried to say but Emma only continued "I promise I'll be good, I'll be normal, I won't use magic, I'll try and be the daughter you want, but please don't send me away"

And that was the moment that David broke. He buried his head in Emma's long hair breathing in the scent of his daughter's shampoo and felt something salty running down his face. This wasn't the confident Emma that he knew and loved and was proud off, this he realised with a sickening sense of horror was what Emma's childhood had been like.

Once Emma had somewhat controlled herself she pushed herself away, wiping her eyes furiously and David felt compelled to speak.

"It's ok" he said hating himself because of course it wasn't ok-it would never be ok-not while Emma felt like this.

"What did she say to you?" he asked and Emma shrugged "You had a choice" she said bitterly "And I grew up for twenty-eight years with only two people that apparently loved me and one of them is dead" she broke off and David realised with a sickening sense of dread she was going to talk about Neal. "I couldn't save him" she whimpered and David nodded encouragingly leaning over to reach her hand.

"You and Snow get to be first time parents" she mused her eyes faraway "Neal gets to grow up knowing he is loved and I cart go five minutes without messing everything up and nearly killing you-I ruined Regina's chance of happiness and I blew up Neal's baby bottle and I let the Snow Queen go…" she trailed off completely at a loss "And I let Neal and Graham both die"

David's brow furrowed he remembered someone briefly mentioning Graham but he had never realised what an impact he had had on his daughters life. "Of course you didn't get them killed" he said softly and he leaned forwards to cup Emma's face in his hands smiling gently at her "You were not to blame for anything that happened Emma, least of all today" he paused wondering how he was going to phase the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"Me and your mother love you" he said softly "We always love you and I am so sorry, that we weren't there for you but I promise you Emma we never want you to change. We love you as much as we love Neal and I promise you no matter what happens-no matter what you do we will always love you. We are your parents no matter how little we were in your life"

He bit his lip "If there was any way we could have kept you we would have" he confessed "I would have walked through hell and back to keep you and your mom with me or safe and I would do it again. Putting you in that wardrobe ripped my heart out, but you should never change Emma you are perfect just the way you are"

Emma let out a sniff before burying her face in David's jacket and David sighed closing his eyes as he held his daughter, properly held her for the first time.

"It's gonna be alright Emma" he whispered pressing another kiss into his daughters hair "I promise you that it's all going to be ok"

It was an empty promise and they both knew that, nothing was ever ok but in the clearing in the slowly diminishing rain a father hugged his daughter and pretended everything was going be alright.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And As Always Leave A Review and tell me what you thought!<span> **


End file.
